narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Awadachi Clan
|image name=Awadachi Symbol.svg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=泡立ち一族 |romaji=Awadachi Ichizoku |literal=Bubbles Family |affiliations=Kirigakure (Njalm) |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Awadachi Clan (Bubbles Family, Awadaci Ichizoku) is one of the three original noble clans of Kirigakure, along with the Kanpa and the Hōzuki. This Clan specializes in the Bubble-Line of Water Release, and are the original users of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. This clan dates back to the Warring States Period, and was led by Hana Awadachi by its conclusion. This clan has been in Kiri even since, constantly shaping it. However, after the return of the water master, they have lost their noble status, and serve as Kirigakure's police force. Background This clan seemed to originate from a group of wanders, travelling the lands surrounding the major Land of Water mass. Using their spiritual energy, as thought to them by followers of the Sage, they manipulated the water into the bubbles they form their battle style with. This evolved into their hiden, Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, eventually over the years, as the world fell back into war, despite the Sage, Kagura and Asura. They used the bubbles that had served as their entertainment and happiness, as weapons. To protect themselves. As the world fell into war around them, they soon became dragged into the conflict, for their unorthodox, but effective power. Warring States Period This clan was one of the top ten clans during the Warring States. Hired by nations for their uniqueness of prowess. They found themselves constantly contending with the Kanpa and Hōzuki, two other feared clans. They usually engaged in battles close to the sea, for they worked in the lands close to the current day Land of Water. Half of the battlefield could become a weapon for them, allowing them to deliver devastating attacks with very little chakra. And in this, their excellent chakra control was formed. In order to turn the ocean into their bubbles, their chakra control and transformation evolved into something rare. Perfect. This was a valuable asset in their fight between masters of ice and water. After centuries, these clan members wanted peace. Originally joining the warfare as they had no choice, when the news of Konoha's creation came around, the people's oceans became unblocked by dams so to speak. They demanded a cease-fire to the war, to their leader. Concocting a plan, they convinced her to go to a battlefield, where the Kanpa and Hōzuki were fighting, to end on peace terms once and for all. Kirigakure's Creation Hana journeyed to the mountain side, where the epic brawl between ice and water was occurring. Charging straight in, she earned all their attentions, including those of the two clan heads. With some talking, the two clan heads agreed with her for peace. However she couldn't have done it, without the future First Mizukage's help. Within months, the clans settled down and began forming the village that would become Kirigakure. With the Kanpa Clan head as Kage, the village prospered. This clan saw to it that wanderers of the lands of Water could come join the safe haven forming. Out of the blood that had been shed, they had hoped this would be the peace they had been searching for. Helping Kiri Grow However this peace was short lived. With the Kaguya invading, it was quick to see that Kirgakure wouldn't know peace, at least not soon. Invasions came for years, until this clan and a few others devised the natural mist plan, manipulating it to its current position. The village now clear from view, it made the invasions less. But as Kiri turned away from external conflicts, it fell to internal. This clan became the police force of the Mist. They served to keep the order of the village best they can. They were even represented on the Kiri Elders Council, helping making decisions for the welfare of the village. One even served as the Third Kage of Kirigakure, who despite the Awadachi naturally wanting peace and order, turned to the disorder of the waters. Consumed with hatred for a recent Kaguya revolt, and how his clan had been looked down upon (out of the three noble clans, the Awadachi were the last to have a Kage), his unique spiritual powers went to dark extremes. It was this Awadachi who implemented the Bloody Mist exam. He is the one that started Kiri's descent into darkness. It was the Awadachi in the Council that forced Yagura to adopt this as well. This clan fell into a period of darkness where they hunted Kekkei Genkai in the purge, and contributed to the conflict of the village. The Third Kage's will had spread into them, and it took Mei's rising into office to change them back the right path. With her, the darkness among them was seeded out, and the clan restored to their normality. Their true goal back in focus, free of vile vices of human emotion. Present Day When Mei fell to Fuyuki, the Awadachi were forced to switch sides yet again. Aiming to quell the conflicts, the Awadachi continued being part of his police. They did what they could to stifle the conflicts of the world. As more and more conflict came, along with the rising of a rebel, they tried to help the sides of war. Trying to bring about peace. Just shifting with the power struggle, waiting for their chance to maybe one day get a chance to lead Kirigakure again, and help calm the tides of war for good. With Fuyuki's return, they have yet again to serve as his police force. However, ever since helping Muzai, they have fallen out his favor, and aren't classified as one of his noble clans anymore. Abilities Nature Transformation This clan is known to be skilled in the Water Release. As an integral part of their hiden, it is crucial they understand the nature of water before they can even create bubbles. As such, many have prowess in Water Techniques, and water is usually their affinity. However, most don't specialize in it, in turn going to their hiden instead. Usually their water style consists of subtle, and or basic water techniques, just like their Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. Soap Bubble Ninjutsu *Shape Transformation: *Chakra Transformation: Trivia